This invention relates to novel compositions of matter, to novel methods for producing those, and to novel chemical intermediates useful in those processes. Particularly, this invention relates to certain novel analogs of some of the known prostaglandins in which a cis carbon-carbon double bond links C-4 and C-5 in the carboxy-terminated chain.
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,835, Ser. No. 440,628, columns 1-30, inclusive, under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).
4,5-Didehydro-PGE.sub.1 is mentioned in the prior art (see van Dorp, Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci. vol. 180, page 181, esp. pp. 184-185, 1971).